Winter Wrap Up/Gallery
Early morning Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png|Quiet at Twilight's place Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png|''Get up Spike'' Twilight_Sparkle Excited S1E11.png|Twilight, excited about her first Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville. Spike Half-Asleep S1E11.png|"Uhh... mommy?" Twilight_Sparkle Spike S1E11.png|Twilight getting annoyed by Spike's sleepiness. Twilight_Sparkle Getting_Ready S1E11.png|Twilight, about to get dressed for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight_Sparkle Pinkie-Like S1E11.png|Twilight is, quite obviously, excited. Twilight_Sparkle Getting_Dressed S1E11.png|Twilight, almost fully dressed. Twilight_Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png|Twilight, struggling with her saddle. Spike That's_Ridiculous S1E11.png|"That's ridiculous. No magic, *scoff*." Twilight_Sparkle Saddle_Fail S1E11.png|So close... Twilight_Sparkle Organization S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle: Highly Organized. Twilight Sparkle is ready S1E11.png|Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Up Twilight Winter Wrap Up! S1E11.png Twilight_Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png|Twilight, shocked because... Twilight_Sparkle Still_Night S1E11.png|... it's still nighttime! And where's the snow? A little too early Twilight S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle ready a little too early S1E11.png|Just a little too early. Starting the Wrap Up and the song winterwrapup-season1-episode11-greenvest.jpg|Wasn't Applejack the leader of the green team? Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|Vests of the Animal team The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png|The Mayor explains the situation Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Pick me! Pick me! Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png|''This will be the quickest Wrap Up ever!'' The Team leaders S1E11.png|''Find your Team leader!'' Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|''And get galloping!'' Twilight needs to find her place S1E11.png|''Where will I fit in?'' Rainbow Dash Spotlight S1E11.png|''Three months of Winter Coolness and awesome holidays!'' Pinkie Pie spotlight S1E13.png|''We kept our hoovsies warm at home'' Applejack spotlight S1E11.png|''The Food we stored is running out...'' RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rarity loves her boots how do i fit in - WWU.png|Ooooh... shiny... SnowBridge.jpg|Snow bridge. HaventGotAClue.jpg|"I haven't got a clue..." Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, "Doctor Whooves" and Fluttershy singing Winter Wrap Up Cheerilee-winterweapup1-greenvest.jpg|Cheerilee appears for the first time, wearing a green vest. Rainbow Dash soaring in the sky S1E11.png|The pegasus part of the song is about to start. Rainbow Dash, we melt the white snow S1E11.png|''We melt the white snow'' Medley Rainbowshine highfive s01e11.png|Brohoof! Cloudless sky shines light on Twilight S1E11.png|A cloudless sky. Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png Cheerilee-winterweapup2-greenvest.jpg|Cheerilee, the second time she appears, again with a green vest. Rarity0 S01E11.png Berry Punch and Minuette s01e11.png Cheerilee-winterweapup3-brownvest.jpg|Cheerilee, in the background, now wears a brown vest. Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy and a bunny. Fluttershy with bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny. Twilight with birds S1E11.png Amethyst Star_Leader.jpg|Amethyst Star leading the animal team. Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Part of the Animal Team singing Winter Wrap Up. Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings are part of this team. Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png|Thank you Dash! Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png|You're welcome! RD's team - WWU.png|Is that Bon Bon in the upper right? Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash singing Winter Wrap Up with others. CeleryStalksFlowers.jpg Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png|Applejack Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest. It's just so much to do S1E11.png|What just happened in front of them? All teams singing - WWU.png|Two Bon Bons? And two copies of two other ponies? Twilight now that I know E11-W11.png|"Now that I know what they do." Twilight have find place E11-W11.png|"I have to find my place." Twilight tough task ahead E11-W11.png|"Tough task ahead I face." twilight sings her heart out - WWU.png|"Do my best today!" Rainbow_Heading_Out.png|Rainbow Dash heading out. Twilight spring is here S1E11.png|" 'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!" Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|A Twilight Center. Helping Rarity Rarity1 S01E11.png Twilight_Bird_Nest_Organized.png|Twilight organizes her materials. Rarity2 S01E11.png|Rarity making nests. Rarity3 S01E11.png Rarity4 S01E11.png Winter_Wrap_Up_Bird_Nest.png|Bird's Nest made by Rarity. Twilight's_Bird_Nest_FAIL.png|That... didn't work out. Twilight_comparison_S01E11.png|Comparison... CondemnIt.jpg|"That nest needs to be condemned!" Rarity5 S01E11.png CouldBeUsedFor.jpg|"Maybe the birds could use it as a..." AnOuthouse.jpg|"An outhouse?" Twilight_blush_S01E11.png|Blushed for messing up. Rarity6 S01E11.png Helping Pinkie Pie Twilight_Skating_First_Time.png|Twilight skating for the first time. Twilight_Skating_Fail.png|That... also didn't work out. Helping Fluttershy Fluttershy_Waking_up_critters.png|Fluttershy waking up the critters. Fluttershy S01E11.png Fluttershy1 S01E11.png Fluttershy2 S01E11.png Fluttershy worried S01E11.png Winter_Wrap_Up_Dens.png|On noes, that's a lot of dens. Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png|Twilight decides to help out! Twilight_Scared_of_Snakes.png|I guess Twilight doesn't like snakes... Twilight_Scared_of_Bats.png|Bats too... Twilight_Scared_of_Bees.png|Bees... What next? Good morning friends S01E11.png|Good morning friends :D Twilight_Tomato_Bath.png|Poor, poor Twilight. Helping Applejack Applejack_Bucking_WWU.png|Keep on bucking! Twilight_Helping_Applejack.png|I'd like to help. AppleJack doubting Twilight S1E11.png|Well... uh, I don't know Twilight. Twilight_begs_Applejack.png|Please??? Twilight_Happy.png|YAY! Twilight_Pulling_a_Plough.png|You got this! Twilight_Plough.png|I guess not... Twilight_Magic_Plough.png|Let's try magic. Snowplow.jpg Snowplow2.jpg|Hm? Snowplow3.jpg|Snowplowin' Twilight_Pulling_Plough_Magic.png|This is working well. Twilight_Plough_Pre-Accident.png|How do you think this will end? Twilight_Plough_Snowball.png|Uh-oh. Two gray ponies with notes cutie mark S1E11.png|Two for the price of one. WWU_Avalanche.png|Oh my god! Stallions Angry S1E11.png|I think they might be angry... Bad_Twilight.png|NO! You used magic. I just wanted to help S1E11.png|Please Applejack I just want to help : '( Twilight_Crying.png|I just wanted to help :( RunningOff.jpg HumiliatedTwilight.jpg|Twilight runs off in shame. Disorganized ponies derpy-winter-wrap-up-vests.jpg|Derpy lookalike with a blue team's vest. Ashamed_Twilight.png|Hide! Applejack_Rainbow_Melt_Snow_Faster.png|You guys need to melt all the snow pronto. Fluttershy3 S01E11.png Fluttershy_Rainbow_Dont_Melt_Snow_Fast.png|You can't! You'll flood all the poor little animal's homes. AppleJack_Rainbow_Melt_Snow_NOW.png|You need to melt the snow NOW! Fluttershy_Rainbow_DONT.png|NO! You simply must wait. AppleJack_Rainbow_Snow_GO.png|GO! Fluttershy_Rainbow_STOP.png|STOP! RainbowDash_MakeUpYourMind.png|Make up your mind!!! Argument.png Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png|Sad Ponies. Mayor_WhatUDoing.png|What in Equestria are you arguing about? No wonder we were late last year, and the year before that, and the year before that... Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png|Did she say late?!? Mayor_Catastrophe.png|Look at this mess. Ice_Scorers_Big_Chinks.png|The ice scorers made the ice chunks to big to melt. Rarity_Nextmaking_Fail.png|We need several hundred nests and she's only made one! Rarity7 S01E11.png Rarity8 S01E11.png Clouds_in_Sky.png|Don't get me started on the clouds in the sky... Icicles_on_tree.png|and the icicles on the trees... Mayor_ThisIsntGood.png|This isn't good. Unplanted_Seeds.png|Its gonna be a disaster if we cant get our seeds planted. Caramel_Lost_GrassSeeds.png|Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he? Ditzy_Doo_North_SouthernBirds.png|Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds! Rainbowshine Ditzy North s01e11.png|Why is the pegasus in the middle wearing a leader type of vest? WWU_Chaos.png|Oh this isn't good... Mayor_Stop_At_Once.png|Stop this at once! We don't have time to argue. If only we were more organized... Organization! Twilight_Organized.png|Organized?!? Spike, get my checklist and clipboard, stat! Twilight_Magic_Bird.png Twilight_Talking_blah.png|Arguing is NOT the answer. Twilight_Organization_2.png|You ponies need... organization! Happy_Ponies.png|Lets do this! Twilight Happy 2.png|Happy at the progress. Big_Macintosh_Organization.png Rarity9 S01E11.png Unknown_Organized.png Unicorns_hanging_BirdNests.png BirdNest_Check.png|Check! Pinkie_Pie_Twilight_Organized.png Twilight_Lake_Cubes_Blueprint.png Lake_Cubes_Start.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png Lake_Cubes_Check.png|Check! AppleJack_Flag_Oraganized.png|Lets do this! Plough_Organized.png Hoe_Organized.png Seeds_Organized.png PloughHoeSeeds_Organized.png Applejack_Twilight_Brohoof.png|Nice job. Seeds_Check.png|Check! Fluttershy_Pulling_Rope.png|Lets get started! WWU_Bells_Ringing.png|*ring ring ring* Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png|*waiting* Bunnies coming out of the burrow S01E11.png|*yawn* Twilight_Shocked.png|Why so shocked? Fluttershy_Spike_and_Snakes.png|Oh. Meh. Fluttershy4 S01E11.png Fluttershy5 S01E11.png Fluttershy_Where_You_Go_Twilight.png|Where did you go? Twilight_Got_Scared.png|I... got scared. Fluttershy6 S01E11.png Bird_Signal_RainbowDash.png|Signal Rainbow Dash please. Rainbow Dash, time to get working S1E11.png|Time to start... Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png|Let's do this! Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png WWU_Tornado.png WWU_Tornado_Cleanup_1.png WWU_Tornado_Cleanup_2.png WWU_Tornado_Cleanup_3.png Ice_Chunks_Melting.png|It's melting. Working_In_Fields_WWU.png Daytime.png|It's daytime... Nighttime.png|Nighttime now. Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png|Even at nighttime. Tired_Mayor_and_Twilight.png|Looks like the Mayor is tired. Spike_planting.png|Even Spike is helping out :D Ditzy_bringing_birds.png Birds_in_Nest.png|Do you like the nests? Watering_Plants_WWU.png|Time to water the seeds. Watering_Check.png|Check! Cleanup_1.png Animals.png Animals_2.png Ponyville_2.png Twilight_Satisfied.png|Great job all... Mayor_and_Twilight_Daytime_End.png Twilight_Special_Vest_Before.png|We give you the title, All Team Organizer! Twilight's vest S1E11.png Twilight_Special_Vest.png|Thank you everypony! Rarity10 S01E11.png|Winter is officially wrapped up! Hooray.jpg|"Hooray!" Spike_Sleeping_On_Ice_Block.png|He's gonna have a surprise when that last block melts. Spike Sleeping On Ice Block Overview S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Spring is now! WWU_The_End.png|The End! Category:Season 1 episode galleries